100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Start a Garage Band Thing!
|previous = 100 Things to Do Before High School |next = Run with the Bears Thing! |image = Garage band.PNG }} "Start a Garage Band Thing!" is the second episode in the first season of 100 Things to Do Before High School. It first aired May 30, 2015 on Nickelodeon. Synopsis CJ, Fenwick and Crispo start a garage band with hopes of winning the top prize at the school's music festival. Summary Mr. Bandt tells his health students about Pootaroo, Pootatuck's first music festival and encourages them to sign up. CJ shows interest in starting a band with Fenwick and Crispo, but they aren't as excited about the idea. Mr. Bandt gets agitated when no students want to sign up, and Mr. Roberts comes in to help. He offers a gift card to a restaurant as the first place prize, which motivates the students to sign up. After Fenwick and Crispo agree to start a garage band, CJ begins to look for an outfit for their performance. CJ learns that her mother was in a band and she, her father, and and Ronbie help CJ choose an outfit. At school the next day, CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo look for a practice room, but learn they are all full. Mindy suggests that Crispo join her group since she is positive they are going to win. CJ gets the idea to have their band practice in her mother's car, and they name their band Robot Boy and have fun practicing. The next day, however, they face creative differences. Fenwick writes a lengthy rock opera without consulting CJ and Crispo; CJ writes a song, but Fenwick does not think the audience would like the lyrics; and Crispo wants to use dry ice in their performance, but Fenwick doesn't agree. Later at CJ's house, Mrs. Martin wants to get her band back together for a reunion, and when he learns that the band's drummer is unavailable, Mr. Martin hints that he wants to fill in. Mrs. Martin doesn't pick up on the hints, but Ronbie does and mentions it to his mother. Mr. Martin tells them he doesn't want to join the band, however, and though Mrs. Martin is oblivious to his lie, Ronbie sees through it. They hear Robot Boy performing in the garage. The band members argue over song lyrics and special effects, and Fenwick and Crispo then quit. The day of Pootaroo, CJ tries to get the band back together, but finds out that Crispo decided to join Mindy's group because he thinks they're going to win and that Fenwick started a group with the Froman twins, who enjoyed his rock opera. She sadly looks at the Pootaroo sign-up sheet and tells Mr. Roberts she is sad, explaining what happened with Robot Boy. He encourages her to perform by herself, and she signs up as a solo act. Fenwick has difficulty practicing with the Froman twins because they continue to interrupt their practice time. Crispo tries to add special effects to Mindy's group's performance, but she tells him they don't need any. CJ sits in her mother's car thinking about Robot Boy and finds out Ronbie was also in the car, studying because Mr. Martin was drumming all over the house. Their parents join them in the car, and Ronbie gets Mr. Martin to admit to Mrs. Martin that he did want to join her band as a drummer. He expresses his fear of being a terrible drummer and Mrs. Martin tells him they were all going to be terrible, but their main objective was just having fun. The family has a silly jam-out session in the car, and CJ remembers that the most important thing when starting a garage band was having fun and wants to get Robot Boy back together. At Pootaroo, CJ gets Crispo to rejoin, and they look for Fenwick. They find him annoyed at the Froman twins and ask him to rejoin their band. Fenwick does not want to just leave the Froman twins at the last minute, so CJ wishes them luck on stage. When the Froman twins find out they were supposed to perform in front of people, they run off screaming. Fenwick rejoins Robot Boy and agrees to change the lyrics of their song. They rush to the stage to perform, but Mindy shuts the power off. Mr. Roberts tells them they were going to have to end Pootaroo, but CJ comes up with another place for Robot Boy to perform: her mother's car. They use Crispo's effects and perform their new song, winning first place. Cast 'Main Cast' *Isabela Moner as CJ Martin *Jaheem King Toombs as Fenwick Frazier *Owen Joyner as Crispo Powers *Jack De Sena as Jack Roberts 'Recurring Cast' *Marcus Folmar as Mr. Bandt *Brady Reiter as Mindy Minus *Max Ehrich as Ronbie Martin *Henry Dittman as Mr. Martin *Stephanie Escajeda as Mrs. Martin *Matthew Scott Miller as Paul Schmolitor 'Guest Cast' *Benjamin and Matthew Royer as Benji and Enzo Froman *Gerdan Burton as Mark Chernoff *Jacqueline Diaz as Mindy's minion *Giana Peralta as Mindy's minion *Victoria Washington as Mindy's minion *Joseph Bonilla as The Rockin' Maracas band member *Isaac Faulkner as The Rockin' Maracas band member *Santiago Gudino as The Rockin' Maracas band member Notable Dialogue Trivia *This episode was promoted as a sneak peek. *Acts who signed up for Pootaroo include: Rockin' Maracas, Mindy & Mindettes, Drum Team, Tuba Boy, Kazoobles, Groove Tones, Paul Schmolitor, Joy & the Joy Band, Robot Boy, Singalicious, Samtastics, and, though briefly, CJ Martin. *The Spaghetti Yard, The Coffee Shack, and Home Max are businesses that exist in this universe. *The grand prize for the talent show was a $100 gift card to The Spaghetti Yard. This is the main reason why Crispo Powers was so excited to sign up and perform. Cultural references *Beyonce and Destiny's Child are mentioned. *The trio's band is named Robot Boy; this is also the name of a former animated show on Cartoon Network. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episode guide Category:Season 1 Category:Aired episodes